Waiting
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: It's mating season. Bella is a wolf. Bella imprints during mating season but won't pursue him until mating season is over. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mating Season**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Mating Season has started. Bella is getting attention from left and right. She imprints on someone (can't tell or it'll ruin the story) and waits until mating season to pursue him. Bella's imprint and two other people fight for her affection. Will the imprint be strong enough?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (though I wish I did) I only own the plot.**

**I hope you like it and please review.**

My period just fucking started. Hi I'm Bella Swan. Well Isabella really but if you call me that I'll kick your ass. I have chocolate eyes, tanned skin, black shoulder-length hair, I am a D-cup and curvy. I live in La Push a small reservation where Quilete's live. I am a werewolf. If you don't believe me fine, please yourself. My dad is Charlie swan. I got the Quilete genes from his side. In the Pack are me the beta, Sam the alpha, Jake the third in command, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin. Big I know. Sadly it is March meaning the start of mating season and my period started. Great. Now I'm gonna get attacked. I reluctantly made my way to Emily's , Sam's imprint. Imprinting is were you find your soul mate. I haven't found mine yet neither has anyone else apart from Jake, Leah -on each other- Jared, Quil and Sam. I didn't want to imprint. It's why me and Paul are close; we share the same point of view and the fact my temper matches his. We are fuck-buddies. I guess I can not get laid for 3 months till mating season passes. The pack don't approve of us fucking. They say it would get complicated when we imprint. I'd scoffed. I ain't gonna imprint. My thoughts were stopped when I walked into the door at Emily's. I cursed and walked inside very slowly. Everyone stopped eating when I walked in. I saw the wolves sniff the air, except Jared, as their gazes dropped. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and sat down next to Leah.

"Stop looking at me and eat" I snarled. Everyone but Paul did. I felt Leah twitching beside me and I tried to move before it was too late.

Too late

She pounced. We fell to the floor her tongue down my throat. 'Cause it was mating season and I was on my rag my hormones were high so I kissed her back. Eagerly she moved her hand to my breast. I moaned. I couldn't help it. A wooden spoon hit Leah in the head and she growled angry we were interrupted. Before she could attack Emily I moved in front of her

"Le-le calm down" I soothed until she calmed down. I noticed the stares of everyone else and blushed. Choosing the safe option I went and sat in the living room only to be followed by everyone. I sighed. I was horny and frustrated usually I went to Paul or a run. A run! Brilliant.

"I'm going for a run" I announced

"Perfect I have patrol" Paul smirked after his statement as I glared at him. I stomped out Paul hot my heels.

"Stop staring at my ass" I told him without looking back

"How does she know?" I heard him mutter. I snorted then stripped slowly knowing Paul was looking. I turned and he growled I saw his leg twitch knowing he was going to lunge I turned, phased and took of running hearing him join me a second later. Both our thoughts playful. He eventually caught me leaving hum on top of me. His thoughts went to our last fuck. We were in wolf-form. I felt him get hard at the memories. He whimpered wanting to do it again and rubbed against me.

_No _I thought _What if I get pregnant? _Paul mentally smirked

_You can't. You have to be in human form._ He saw me considering it and his thoughts went back to us fucking in wolf form.

_You know you want it Bella _Paul taunted. I did want it. I gave up and he read it in my

thoughts. Placing himself at my entrance he entered my roughly, both moaned mentally. He knew exactly what I liked as he went hard and fast. We came together only minutes later.

_That was amazing _I thought as we laid down together in wolf form

_I know_ Paul replied. Then we fell asleep.

"Aww how cute" I heard someone squeal. It was the pixie. I groaned and snuggled into what I was lying on. Laughter could be heard and my pillow started moving so I opened my eyes. The Cullens. We had a treaty with the Cullens. If they bite or kill a human or they come on Quilete land then we can attack them and vice versa only for us it's if we tell our secret or come on their land. Me and Paul must've fallen asleep and phased human as we slept because I was on his chest. His erection on my thigh. Neither of us embarrassed of our nudity I looked up at the Cullens. I got up off Paul purposely putting my centre on his erection before standing up and walked behind a tree to put the clothes on their. It was one of the boys -Embry's- by the smell. It was a shirt and shorts. I put them on and walked back round. The Cullens were smirking. All of them were there except the parents.

"Oh shut it" I snapped at Emmett sensing he was about to say something. **(they were on mutual territory) **

"I didn't say anything" he defended

"You were about to" I smirked and stuck out my tongue. His face fell so I gave him a hug. I know shocking right. Me being the freak I am friends with the Cullens despite the smell. I had a problem with Eddie though. He can't read my mind so he always fucking stares and this causes a problem with the pixie who was his mate so we weren't the best of friends. Jealousy is a bitch. And so am I but that's a different story.

"Hey Jazz. Hey Rose" Jazz was the only single one and my brother by everything but blood. I gave him and Rose a hug. Rose was fun, me and her have a love/hate relationship. If we fought it was always big but when we weren't we are inseparable.

"Don't we get a hug?" pixie's voice brought me out of my inner thoughts

"No" I didn't want to deal with her shit today

"So what's up?" I asked them

"Paul" Emmett managed to get out before he burst into laughter, Jasper feeling his emotions followed suit. A chuckle made me turn around. Paul was leaning against the bottom of the tree with his hands behind his head. Still naked and sporting a massive erection. Sure I've seen it before but my fucking rag made me get horny easily and my lust spiked.

"Bella" Jasper moaned. He sounded in pain. Whoops.

"Sorry Jazz" I forgot about his gift. He let out a breath and everyone else was still laughing. I growled

"Stop laughing at me" I was shaking. They shouldn't be laughing at me. I phased into a wolf. I was grey with a black stripe from the tip of my nose to the end of my tail. My brother Jared being grey with a black stripe. Paul was instantly at my side stroking my fur to calm me down. I looked into his brown eyes because they always calm me down. **(a/n bet you thought they were going to imprint or something along those lines) **Once again I was human. Paul's eyes scanned my body before he gave me the clothes he got. The scent was Paul's. He always gave me his clothes, never the others.

"Did they imprint on each other?" The Cullens were whispering

"Of course they have, you've seen the way they act" Get your facts straight Rose

"Actually no they haven't" There you go Jasper

Paul and I walked back to them, I crossed my arms, cocked my hip and tapped my foot.

"Well?" I asked

"Were sorry Bella" they said in unison. I sniffed

"You should be"

"That's Bella's language for 'I love you'". I pouted, stomped my foot and walked away. I heard Paul say bye to the Cullens. I was surprised he hated the Cullens. Hr ran to catch up with me. We walked in silence to Emily's house **(Paul's patrol finished while they were sleeping). **I like it. We were comfortable enough to be together without speaking. My mind drifted to out times together. We did it everywhere even fondled in class when I transferred to La Push. Ah good times. Almost got caught that time, I moaned a little to loud and of course everyone in the pack knew and smirked at us for the rest of the day. The one thing I won't let him do is mark me. That is for my imprint. If I ever do that is. I am pretty surprised I didn't imprint on Paul. We reached Emily's house. Opening the door Paul mentioned me to go first. Huh. I looked at Paul surprised. He shrugged and lightly pushed me through the door.

**(Paul POV)**

I said bye to the Cullens seeing their surprise. I rushed after Bella. We walked side by side in silence. I like it. We were comfortable enough to be together without speaking. My mind drifted to out times together. We did it everywhere even fondled in class when Bella transferred to La Push. Ah good times. Almost got caught that time, Bella moaned a little to loud and of course everyone in the pack knew and smirked at us for the rest of the day. I was amused. She won't let me mark her. I don't get why. We are never gonna imprint so I should be able to mark her as mine. I want to imprint on her so bad. I love her. Funny. Me, Paul Meraz in love with the one person I can't have fully. We reached Emily's house. Bella opened the door and I mentioned for her to go first. She looked at me surprised. I'd decided I was going to be nicer. Maybe then she'll fall in love with me and let me mark her. My heart missed a beat.

"Hey guys. Come through into the kitchen we have a surprise" Sam's voice called out to us. Me and Bella walked calmly into the kitchen. I froze in surprise.

"Hello Brother don't I get a hug?"

**I'd be lying if I said I didn't do that on purpose. I hope you like it. I am currently working on three other stories :**

**The Bella and Jasper story,**

**Jake's Bella I think not and**

**Bella a wolf? Never**

**I promise to update shortly if you like it.**

**R & R. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: "Hello Brother don't I get a hug?" _

**(Paul POV)**

I stopped and I couldn't move. Jason was here. I haven't seen him for years. When I was 13 my mother divorced my father and he took my twin brother with him. So for 7 years we have been apart.

"Well?" he asked impatient, he had the same temper as me. I slowly moved towards him not quite believing he was here. When I reached him I pulled him to me for a manly hug. 'Cause everything I did was manly. We stayed like that for a few minutes. A cough behind me made us part. Bella was the person that coughed. She had her left eyebrow raised and amusement shone in her eyes. She looked my brother up and down and I fought the urge to growl. She met his eyes and her features softened. Her face showed pure joy and I started shaking. She's imprinted. On my brother no less. Any love I had for him left and only resentment remained. My thoughts focused on killing him. Sam commanded me to leave so I left… against my will. I couldn't even get to the forest before I phased. I attacked the trees, scratching them and knocking them over till I was calm enough to phase back.

I walked to Emily's house with my head down, the grief overwhelmed me and I struggled not to cry. When I walked in Bella ran up to me. She still cared. My heart soared. I couldn't help but look at my brother as Bella ran her hands over me looking for injuries. He looked hurt, angry and hopeful. I saw Sam shake his head at Bella and I swallowed my growl before anyone could hear it. When Bella was done playing nurse she slapped me! My hand flew to my cheek. That hurt. Everyone laughed.

"What was that for?" I growled

"For leaving, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bella screamed and she started shaking. Jason was up in a flash rubbing her arms. She immediately melted into his touch. Jealousy ran through me and I tried to control the shaking. I counted backwards from ten and imagined my times with Bella, that always calmed me down. Soon enough I calmed down and I could see the faces of the wolves, they showed pity and sympathy. I hated pity. I growled at them and their faces changed. I saw Bella was fully calmed down and she hugged me. Girls and their mood swings.

"I'm sorry" she murmured. I pulled her tight against me not wanting to let go. Her scent was heavy in the air and I could still smell the sex on her. I grinned smugly, she had my scent on her. I wanted to fuck her. Her scent called to me and it was hard to control. She pulled back.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a brother?" adoration and love shone in her eyes mixed with the hurt.

"Yeah why didn't you?" couldn't he shut up and go away?

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again" I whispered. Jason's face turned angry

"So, I told all my friends about my little brother" little?

"You're only older by 59 seconds" his lips turned up slightly before they went into a hard line

"Don't change the subject" his voice was calm. Just like it used to. He used to go all quiet and that's when you know he was pissed. I experienced it once when I was a kid. Still have the scar. It's on my upper arm. A deep pink line. I never told anyone how I got it. People assumed I got into a fight. Fine with me.

_*flashback* _

_I was in Jason's room looking for a ball to play soccer with. I wasn't allowed in here so I left everything as it was. I was almost out of there when the door burst open to a angry Jason. Crap. He froze when he saw me._

"_What are you doing in my room?" I hated when his voice got like that. I'd never admit it to anyone but it scared me._

"_I was looking for a ball" I stammered all the way through the sentence. _

"_Where is your ball" he was slowly moving towards me. I moved back and knocked over a rack over cd's as I fell._

"_NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID" he roared. I whimpered. He had a crazed look in his eyes. He picked me up and put his face really close to mine. I was glad my parents were out so they didn't hear this._

"_You touch my stuff again, and you'll be sorry" I was a crying mess and tears blurred my vision so I didn't see when he pulled a knife out and slashed my arm. I cried out at the pain. My arm was bleeding. A lot. I felt nauseous._

"_Clean up this mess then get out" he left._

"_Happy 13th__ birthday Paul" I whispered to myself. That was the day he left with my dad._

_*flashback*_

"Don't use that voice with me Jason, I'm not 13 anymore" my voice was strong. Jason's face now showed shock and he froze.

"What happened when you was 12?" Bella asked she was beside me

"Oh nothing really, I wanted to get a ball to play soccer and when Jason found me he-"

"Don't" his voice cracked, I continued.

"He shouted then he cut me, then he left me standing there bleeding and crying. He left a scar, a parting gift for when he left with my father" a tear leaked from my eye and I wiped it away before anyone could see it. Bella and everyone else gasped when I showed them the scar. Bella turned to look at him

"You did that to your own brother". It wasn't a question but Jason nodded his head anyway.

**Hope you like that chapter,**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately,**

**Please review.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: "You did that to your own brother". It wasn't a question but Jason nodded his head anyway._

**(Bella POV)**

I had a headache. All the different emotions I was feeling. Anger. Shock. Love. Confusion. Disgust. My imprint hurt his own brother. For those of you who don't know. Jason -my imprint- is Paul's -my fuck buddy- brother. Why does this shit always happen to me? Do I have a sign on my forehead saying 'Make Bella Longs life a misery' visible to everyone but me? **(Bella is Jared's sister and their last name is Long) **I think so…. I don't believe I actually imprinted. On Paul's twin brother as well. Not only that but he is violent. I sighed. How anyone could do that to their own brother is beyond me but I could feel myself already begin to forgive him, defend him. Damn imprinting. I patted Jason's arm sympathetically. I could feel Paul's hurt stare and I didn't look at him. I couldn't. Leah glared at me - she always had a crush on Paul, I knew -. Sam, Quil and Jared looked at me with pity, they knew the effects of imprinting. Jason smiled sadly at me and I smiled back. Then he looked at Paul.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Paul. It wasn't right and I'm disgusted with myself" he hung his head.

"If you expect me to forgive you then think again. I always looked up to you. I worshipped the ground you walked on. I wanted to be just like you. It hurt me when you left with dad. You didn't even say goodbye. All you ever thought about was yourself" Jason winced

"There is no need for that Paul. He said he was sorry" I flinched as Paul's heartbroken eyes bore into mine. He had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. I felt really bad but my imprint was feeling worse and he needed me.

"He said he was sorry" I repeated. I watched as one tear fell from his eye before he ran out of the room and possibly out of my life. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Most with shocked eyes, a few with anger and Jason had a cold triumph. This is my imprint? Why was I paired with such a cold hearted bastard? Ouch. My hand went to my chest at the sting. I noticed Jason do the same. I sighed, this is really my imprint. We can fight imprints can't we? No I've seen what happened to Sam when he tried. It almost killed him.

"I'm such a bastard" he whispered. Yes

"No. you were young" I reassured him.

"Isabella. Can I speak to you alone please?" Leah didn't ask. She demanded. I nodded and followed her. We walked to the forest and Leah leaned against the tree

"You're a bitch. Did you know that?" she said it lazily.

"Yes but it's not my fault. I can't help who I imprint on!" I tried desperately to make her see it my way

"It is your fault. Paul is hurting because of you. The boy loves you, everyone can see it. All you do it use him to satisfy yourself. You are a cruel heartless bitch" she kept her voice calm.

"He doesn't love me and we use each other" defending myself was useless.

"He does love you. He sleeps with you because it's the only way you pay attention to him. Before you came along Paul didn't give a shit about anyone. He changed everything about himself for you. Nobody else" Leah's words hit home and I broke down. I sunk to the floor and I sobbed. Leah scoffed in disgust and walked away. The sobs wouldn't stop and I started to hyperventilate. My vision blurred and I could make out a shape walking towards me. The figure pulled me into their arms and encouraged me to breathe. The voice was familiar. Paul I realized. This made me cry harder. Paul cursed. Everything was getting to me and I blacked out.

**(Paul POV)**

The love of my life imprinted on my brother. Then she defended him. She officially chose him over me. It felt like my heart had been ripped through my chest making a giant hole. Her eyes told me she didn't want to say it… but it still hurt. Then Leah had to chew her out. Most of it was true, I loved her and I did change myself for her but Bella isn't a bitch nor is she cruel and heartless. She has the biggest, warmest heart I've never known. You can't help who you imprint on but god did it have to be my brother? I knew he would hurt her. Everything he touches turns bad. I didn't want that to happen to Bella. I hugged Bella to my chest, she was breathing so I knew she was just passed out. Once she woke up she walk back to _him. _I'm not going to give up on her. I never will. He doesn't deserve her and I won't give her up without a fight. _She'll die if she doesn't be with her imprint you saw what happened to Sam. _My good side tried to fight the bad side. It almost convinced me _Bella is strong enough to fight it. _the bad side fought back. _she'll never be truly happy._ that made me freeze. It was right. I had to let her go. Didn't make it any easier though. I broke. Bella still unconscious on my chest I sobbed and cried. Tears made tracks down my cheeks as they fell off my face onto Bella's. I could taste their salty taste on my lips. I didn't know how long I'd been crying but Bella woke up. She hugged me tightly. She didn't speak or whisper it would be okay. That was one of the many things I loved about Bella, she didn't make promises she doesn't keep. I tightened my arms around her and buried my head in her neck, her scent wrapping around me like a blanket. It filled my senses and that made me cry harder. I shouldn't love her like this but it was hard not to love her. Her personality made it impossible. My sobs turned to hiccups and Bella stood up. She held out her hand for me to take. I took it. Bella wiped away my tears and hand in hand we walked back to Sam's house.

**So not where I planned this story to go but what can you do?,**

**I hope you liked it,**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


End file.
